


Guilty

by robin_puck



Series: О тебе и обо мне [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Guilty

Чего Себастьян совершенно не умел, это признавать свою вину или хотя бы просить прощения. То есть, всякие «А, черт, извини, не очень больно?» или «Прости, я туплю сегодня, давай ты мне расскажешь все утром, и тогда нормально обсудим?» – это было без проблем. Но когда он действительно прокалывался и на самом деле был виноват… В этих случаях Себастьян начинал злиться. Собственно, по этому даже можно было почти безошибочно угадывать, когда начнется пиздец. Злится? Мрачнеет? Ненавидит весь мир? Тошнится при виде крисовой улыбки? Значит, где-то въебал, и въебал по-крупному.  
Вообще, конечно, было удивительно смотреть, как без особого напряжения Себастьян из веселого придурка мигрирует в равнодушного засранца, потом высокомерного засранца, потом в ласковую пусичку, в пусичку совершенно ебанутую и упоротую, в сосредоточенного гика, в бессмысленное желе, в красивого и загадочного совершенно чужого парня, которого Крис не узнавал, – и время от времени в какую-то злобную срань, которая норовит то ли вцепиться тебе в горло, то ли выпустить собственные кишки на твой десерт.  
Сам Крис, у которого в голове был только один тумблер с положениями «Все круто!» и «Пожалуй, мне лучше побыть одному», поначалу немного путался в сложных себастьяновых настройках, и это заняло довольно много времени – понять, что злой Себастьян злится не на него, не на окружающих, не на то, что солнышко светит, а цветочки цветут. Он злится на себя, он сам себе самый суровый судья, он сам себя накажет, да так, что Крису и не снилось. Да, попутно он может убить взглядом пару невиновных или даже порвать в кровавые клочки того, перед кем виноват, – но это все не со зла. Это он так переживает.  
– Знаешь, что меня бесит? – говорил Себастьян, прищурясь и разглядывая Криса так, будто хочет то ли плюнуть в него, то ли трахнуть.  
– Что? – обреченно спрашивал Крис, уже зная, к чему идет.  
– Что ты, сука, улыбаешься. Ты всем и каждому улыбаешься. Всех трогаешь и в щечку целуешь, как гламурная девица. Так рад всем, просто тошнит от твоего лицемерия.  
И если поначалу Крис на такие выходки действительно обижался, пытался объясниться или хотя бы донести до Себастьяна, что если у него плохое настроение, это не значит, что его нужно портить всем вокруг, то спустя пару тихих, но чрезвычайно выматывающих скандалов он начал потихоньку, наугад выбредать из топкой пучины себастьянова самоедства.  
– Ну, бесись дальше, – говорил он Себастьяну. – Зато меня все любят, а ты – мрачный мудак.  
Тот смотрел на Криса с нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом морщился.  
– Да уж. Мрачных мудаков мало кто любит.  
– Я люблю, – великодушно сообщал ему Крис. – Но не всегда. Только когда заслужат.  
Себастьян на это фыркал и даже криво ухмылялся, и еще через пару реплик уже можно было его вывести на истинную причину плохого настроения. Обычно причиной оказывался собственный внезапный прокол, которого Себастьян не мог себе простить.  
Сказал что-то, не подумав.  
Сказал что-то, не подумав, тому, кому бы не стоило этого говорить.  
Не сказал то, что следовало бы сказать.  
Закрыл глаза на то, на что не надо было бы их закрывать.  
А паче того: не подумал, не удержался, выпустил контроль из рук и сделал что-то, что делать было нельзя или по крайней мере нежелательно.  
На самом деле он жрал себя нечасто, но зато регулярно и за какие-то совсем странные вещи. На взгляд Криса – странные. Хотя, кое за что он бы тоже мог от души осудить, но этого, кажется, даже не требовалось – сам, все сам. Себастьян отлично справлялся с наказанием себя, а если время от времени страдали окружающие – ну что ж, это издержки.  
Ему не помогали ни уговоры, ни заверения в вечной любви, ни попытки поднять настроение, ни даже секс – кажется, Крис вообще впервые в жизни видел человека, способного увлеченно заниматься сексом с явственным отвращением на лице. Секс, кстати, был отличный, несмотря на отвращение, но потом Себастьяну становилось еще хуже. А, соответственно, еще хуже становилось и Крису.  
– Может, нам каминаут сделать, я не знаю, – задумчиво сказал как-то Крис, лежа на животе и размеренно болтая ногами в воздухе. Страдания Себастьяна в очередной раз всего за пару дней вымотали их обоих до чертиков. Что-то там опять он выкинул дурацкое, то ли как-то так пофлиртовал с гримершей, что та стала постить его фоточки у себя на фейсбуке с комментариями про то, что дело идет к свадьбе, то ли ляпнул во время интервью, что популярность фильмов про супергероев объясняется жесткой нехваткой оригинальных идей в Голливуде... То ли это все-таки было в тот раз, когда себастьянов бывший... эээ... в общем, бывший, начал присылать Крису письма с подробными описаниями себастьяновой бурной юности и апокалиптическими предупреждениями.  
– Ну сделай, – хмуро ответил тогда Себастьян, отворачиваясь. Во всей его позе читалась мрачная обреченность и покорность судьбе – он кончил меньше получаса назад и еще не успел снова накопить достаточно яда. В таком состоянии он обычно был готов на каминаут, на испанский сапожок, на иглы под ногти, на то, чтобы отрубить себе руку, быть сожранным заживо леопардами или пойти на обед к матери Криса.  
Крис вздохнул, прикидывая, что с каминаутом проблем только прибавится, и лучше бы Себастьяна скормить леопардам, но он уже как-то привязался к паршивцу, жалко все-таки.  
– Или, может, просто в морду тебе дать? – предложил он, выбирая наименее затратный вариант. – Выпороть тебя хотя бы…  
Себастьян глянул на него искоса, но промолчал. И вот если бы Крис знал его хоть капельку хуже, хоть на неделю меньше прожил с ним под одной крышей, он не заметил бы крошечный, едва уловимый огонек горячего интереса, мелькнувший в глазах Себастьяна.  
«Проблемы начинаются, когда слишком много разговариваешь», – как-то сказал Крису его улыбчивый австралийский тезка за кружкой пива. – «То есть, есть люди, с которыми это нормально. Так и надо. Но иногда – не надо. Вопрос, понимаешь, в том, чтоб понять, когда наступает не надо».  
Кажется, сейчас наступило «не надо», – как-то очень отчетливо понял в тот момент Крис. И немедленно применил свое понимание к жертвенно валяющемуся в простынях Себастьяну. Тот нисколько не возражал, ну, то есть, серьезно не возражал. Он отстрадал свое в рекордно короткие сроки и вернулся в мир уже посвежевшим, улыбчивым и проголодавшимся.  
И нет, пожалуй, ничего особенно тогда не изменилось. Себастьян все так же не умел просить прощения, не умел выдавить даже банального «Я так больше не буду», все так же злился на себя и пытался вывести из равновесия окружающих, чтобы получить порцию волшебных искупающих грехи пиздюлей… Но теперь Крис по крайней мере знал, что надо делать с виноватым Себастьяном. Это работало...

…Хотя время от времени Крис все-таки начинал подозревать, что теперь Себастьян нарывается уже специально.


End file.
